


Forest of Darkness

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a rp my friends and I did, Blood, Creepypastas are confused by him, Dimension Jumping, Dimension shifting, Family and Friend Bonding, Frank is in a new place, Frank just fits in so well with the CPs, He is played off as cold and closed off but is a bit of a goofball once you get to know him, I DO NOT OWN FRANK OR CREEPYPASTA! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED FOR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS, I ONLY OWN A FEW OCS HERE AND THERE, Multi, Murder, Newcomer, Robbery, Warning: dark themes/humour/topics, Warning: explicit language, he's worried and antsy, impaling corpses on trees, warning: blood, warning: violence and death, where slashers ad creepypastas met
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: Frank Morrison, the leader of a trouble-making tribe of teenagers known as The Legion, wakes up in a different location from Ormond. Instead of the icy-cold, permanently snow-storming, decrepit ski resort in the mountains, he finds himself in a dark forest.Thinking this was a trick being played on him by the Entity, Frank goes to scope out his new surroundings, only to find more than he bargained for.In this drama-filled, spooky bloodfest of a crossover story, join us as the young slasher discovers a mansion with some questionable residents within, making him wonder if he would see his group again, or if he was going to be alone in this endeavour, besides making some new friends and allies.Was it the freedom he desired or if the elderitch being has a plan for him and his clan?*Warning: some chapters contains explicit language, violence, gore, mild sexual themes, and somewhat adult content. Viewer discretion is advised*
Relationships: Frank x OC, Jane x Clockwork
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Bandaged, bloodied fingers that were blue with cold began to twitch slightly, as the male lying on his side on the leafy forest ground began to wake up.  
He found it a bit odd that he was no longer feeling his cold but dry and soft mattress beneath him, or -if he was indeed outside- why the snow and icy cold winds weren't chilling him to the bone.  
The teen groaned and opened his dark eyes, sitting up and gently rubbing his face to try and wake him up, his knife stashed in the pocket of his spruce green combats.

Taking a moment to look around, he noticed he wasn't back at the desolate resort in Ormond, but in...some kind of forest?  
Did he end up getting drunk or high the night before and wake up in the forest with no memory of how he got there? Probably.

With a soft grunt, he got up, dusting himself down, and picking up his mask that had an unsettling grin drawn onto it. Slipping it on, he walked through the forest, ending up outside a huge mansion, even bigger than the shelter back at the resort.  
He stood, briefly transfixed, before a loud clap of thunder erupted overhead snapping him out of his thoughts.  
Frank growled a curse word under his breath, running to shelter in the bushes nearby as a drizzle began to spatter down on the ground, taking his knife out and holding it close to his chest, staying quiet as he heard movement nearby.

Another victim? yes please....

With a sinister smirk from under the mask, Frank listened to the casual footsteps rustling past where he lay in the leafy bush, crouching amoung the foliage to stay hidden, before stalking from the shadows.  
The teenage slasher took a second to pat his jeans pocket to make sure that his knife was still there, subtly taking it out while he looked through the leaves.

From what he could see from his foliage fortress, he saw a towering man in the distance walking towards where Frank was hiding.  
The man was dressed in a very classy black suit and tie. He had long legs and arms, his hands had slender, branch-like fingers that seemed to reach out eerily.  
To the untrained eye, the man could easily blend in with the trees.  
But to those up close, they'd be able to see the blank face with a stark white complexion, hear the overwhelming static, before they would feel the man's hand or tendrils on their skin, restraining and keeping them in before they disappeared...forever.

"Where are you, then?"  
The voice echoed in his head like a migrane, not to mention the static buzzing like bees in his ears added to his already disoriented mind.  
Who the hell was that?!

The man moved through the forest, Frank rolling away from the shrub as the man approached, silently climbing one of the leafy old oak trees.  
He sat on one of the high boughs, catching his breath and carefully swiping at his mask to gently wipe off the raindrops that began to gather on the front of the plastic-and-paper mask.  
Good thing he remembered to waterproof the damn thing, or he would be screwed, especially in this rain.  
Though the weather was not as harsh as the blizzards back home, it was still somewhat an inconvenience, and he was thankful he donned his black leather coat over his sweatshirt.

Over at the mansion, Frank could see a few lights flip on in the windows, the young slasher backing up against the trunk to try and conceal himself from view even more, the static and migraines still ringing in his ears.  
His smirk under his mask had turned into a grimace of pain, one hand clapping over one of his ears to try and keep the noise out, the other resting on the bark of the tree to keep himself balanced as it swayed in the wind.

"I know you're out here...." the man's voice ran through the teen's head again.

Frank winced softly at the static-filled voice of supernatural authority.  
He had to do something.

Recklessly, Frank scrambled up the branche's length, considering making a move to either climb onto one of the balconies, or go further up the tree to try and find another vantage point.  
As he contemplated his choices during the harder rainfall, the tree was swaying with the harsh winds, the branches creaking as the teenager held on.

He then heard a faint "snap"....that progressed into an almost deafening break and tearing sound as the bough he was sitting on snapped in half, the branch being wrenched off the tree by the damp wood and the howling wind.

"What the fu- AAAAAAAAGGGH!" Frank screamed out, as he plummetted about 10 or so feet down to his inevitable demise, his eyes closed as he braced for impact, wondering when and how he would hit the ground, and who would hear the deafening crunch when his body connected with the leaf-covered mud below...


	2. Chapter 2

He closed his eyes, bracing for impact, but he never hit the ground below him.  
He could hear the broken branch fall to the ground behind him, though he felt something else around his torso.  
Opening his eyes, he found himself staring at a blank canvas of a face, shrouded in black against the raining backdrop of the dark forest.

Tendrils sprouted from the back of this creature like spider legs, writhing like live snakes, to the point Frank almost thought they were large enough to wrap around the thin, tree-like body thrice and still have room for more movement.  
The tendrils were pitch black, seeming to lash out and curl erratically, losing Frank's hypnotized focus on individual ones as they almost appeared to blur together most grotesquely.  
One of them had caught him from that fall, coiling around his waist and arms so the only things he could move were his legs and head.  
He knew, however, that even the movements of those parts wouldn't last long, feeling the tentacle fasten and curl more around his legs and hips, restricting his movements.

Like the Entity's thorny limbs he was so familiar with; god....the Entity....why was he feeling a similar presence of power that the Entity possessed?  
It seemed to be coming from this man -if you could call the being a 'man'- who was staring down at him.  
Despite the absence of any facial features, Frank could feel the rage and confusion radiating off of the so-called man.  
Static.....static and screams rang in his ears painfully.  
Grainy static appeared in his vision as if someone had taped or held a dodgy TV screen up to his retinas.

"Found you..." a deep, ethereal voice stated shortly, the voice seeming to echo in Frank's mind while cutting through the static like a crossed radio connection.  
"Now. What brings you to my forest?"this man -this slender man- stared at the adolescent slasher as he asked this question, bringing him a little closer to his non-existent face.  
The teenage criminal's head was pounding, and it felt like he was going to be sick.  
He was fairly sure his nose would start bleeding from behind his mask, and he didn't want to die by choking on his own blood, thank you very much.

"I...I don't know!" he replied half-bewildered and half-annoyed, looking at the man's lack-of-face, the static building more and more which didn't help his migraine or the ringing in his ears."I kinda woke up here, ok? I can't remember how I got to this place! One minute I was in Mount Ormond, the next I woke up here" he said, still holding his combat knife in his hand, not wanting to lose it.

His voice, interestingly enough, harboured a Canadian accent.  
That was a rarity around these parts, to be sure.

If the towering entity had eyes, he would have narrowed them scornfully at the adolescent slasher with contempt and skepticism.  
He wasn't sure how much he believed the teenager's tale, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, just for now.  
Moving his tendril, he set the newcomer on his feet, his tendrils seeming to recede into his back.

"Next question. Who are you?" the man spoke sternly, his voice echoing in the teen murderer's mind, making him put a hand to his temple as he glared under his perma-grin mask.  
"Why do you wanna know, exactly?" the teen replied, a little more stand-offish than he had anticipated, which made both of them bristle.  
He let out a sigh, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Sorry, just...not used to trusting new people, is all. I get a lil suspicious when people are askin' me things about myself" he relented, his lanky associate giving a faint nod in response, along with a reply of "understandable."  
Looking down at the floor and gently scuffing his sneakers against the dirt, the newcomer looked back up at the entity of the forest.

"Frank........" he replied.  
"Hm?" the other man hummed.  
"My name....I'm Frank" Frank reiterated.

"Very well, Frank. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I daresay, though, that's not a familiar name from around here. However, I assume you've heard of me? You don't seem to recognize me, I see, but....does the name 'Slenderman' ring any bells at all?" the tall man inquired.

Frank felt as if he was going to choke on his sharp intake of breath, as if he'd taken a toke of a dodgy-looking cigarette.  
"Wait a minute...so you're him??" Frank gasped, eyes wide beneath his mask."I-I thought you were just a rumour! There's been art of you in our town, but I never thought...whoa..." he rambled, still stunned that THE Slenderman was right here, right in front of him.  
A famous entity that had existed for centuries, if not millenia, many murders, disappearances and abductions were in his name; mainly the ones who were foolish enough to venture into his forest, looking for monsters. For glory. For death.

"Yes, I exist-" the Slenderman confirmed, "-I've existed for many years. You have an odd aura around you. You don't have any connections with any... strange beings, do you?"  
Frank stiffened at the question, his eyes wide beneath his mask, as he hesitated to answer.  
He weighed his options; either lie, and have this monster probe his mind and get killed for telling him a half-truth, or betray the Entity's secret.  
Would it even find out?  
If it did, will it torture him like it had done before, or would it be worse?

What did he have to lose? Apart from his abilities, and -possible- his life?

Frank breathed out to calm himself; his exhalation coming out in a cloud due to the dropped temperature that soon disappated into the rainfall.  
"Does The Entity count? it's kinda like a spider-death-god thing, that makes realms and resurrects people, and, like, feeds off them and stuff" he told Slenderman.

Now, admittedly, the name didn't strike Slenderman as familiar in an instant, but he did have an inkling of its existence.  
If it was a deity like Frank had told him, then there may be a slight chance he, and other rulers of realms he could not mention, would have a connection with it.  
Once Frank had given him the description of the elderitch being, it was as if a light bulb had been switched on above him.  
"Ah, yes, I know the one you mean" he acknowledged Frank with a slight nod, his palm turned up in a gesture of recognition.  
If The Entity was who Frank said it was, then it would seem that Slenderman now had one of its underlings in his custody.

It might be in his and Frank's best interests, Slenderman thought to himself, if Frank remained in the mansion for the time being.  
After all, none of them could risk any other types of monsters or deities getting their claws on the slasher.  
Some may even be worse than himself or this....entity.

Slenderman looked at Frank, who looked up at him while trying to block out the static, then back to the mansion door, Frank staring in awe at the height and sheer intimidating look of the mansion.  
Sure, it wasn't nearly as big as the realm he and his crew existed in while under the Entity's morbid care, but it was still enticing nonetheless.

From the windows and the trees, Frank could feel many sets of eyes on him, his insane, frenzied feelings beginning to creep up on him once again, as he reached for his knife in the front right pocket of his dirtied brown camo-jeans subconsciously, listening out as he heard footsteps and another layer of static creeping closer to them.

Something was behind them, laboured breathing and muffled giggles coming from behind both Frank and Slenderman, before Frank was pulled back, making the newcomer growl and spin around, pinning the assailant to a tree with his knife to their throat.  
At the same time, Frank got a bloodied hatchet blade to his, barely grazing his skeleton tattoo on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!
> 
> Chapter 2 is finally out! I'm so happy :D  
> Looking forward on working on Chapter 3, once I get a couple of my other projects under control, so stay tuned :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts to get a little more interesting.....not to mention Frank meets a few more peculiar characters like him....
> 
> Warning; does get a little.....swear-y, here and there, and a little violent. You have been warned.

Frank didn't flinch.

Not when he felt the icy cold, stainless steel blade against his neck, grazing his skull tattoo ever-so slightly.  
Not when he could hear the light panting of the proxy behind the guard he wore on his mouth, his own mask blocking his breathing and his expression.  
And certainly not when the blade would involuntarily shake a little as the opponent ticked and twitched uncontrollably beneath his steady stance.

Not even when a voice echoed through both of their minds. Deep, stern, and strict.

"Toby, remove the blade. You too, Frank. That's not the way a newcomer is greeted, child."

Both Toby and Frank straightened up, reluctantly taking their blades from each others throat and looking at the Slenderman, the aura he was giving off was similar to a stern, angry parent. Only much more dangerous, and more likely to slaughter the ones disobeying him rather than banishing them to their rooms.

"N-newcomer?" 'Toby' growled, his neck giving a repulsive bone-cracking noise as his head careened to the side with a violent jerk.  
Frank ground his teeth, glaring behind his mask, before raising his head to look at Slenderman once again.  
The static buzzed in his ears once more, making Frank hiss out a swear word and press a hand to his ear to make sure that it wasn't bleeding.

"Yes, Toby. This is Frank. From what I can tell, he's not from this dimension. Not entirely. He was from Earth originally, yes, but he currently resides in another dimension" Slenderman replied.  
"How'd he get here?" Toby asked, akin to a curious child, though his voice was more of a contempt hiss rather than innocent curiosity.  
"Fuck knows, but I can't get back. At least, I don't think so" Frank replied, crossing his arms across his chest and keeping his hunting knife out of sight, blade down so he didn't accidentally stab himself in the lymphnodes.  
Slenderman didn't even respond to this comment for a second or three.

"Hmm. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, he stays here. If I hear that you or the other proxies have instigated fights with him, or vice versa, the punishment will be severe. Have I made myself clear, you two?" he asked sternly.  
"Yes sir" they responded simultaneously, glancing at each other in joint suspicion.

"Right, now that introductions are out of the way -for the both of you, anyways- we best get you in before the rain picks up again" Slenderman replied.  
"Oh shit, yeah! Wouldn't want the knife to rust. It might break" Frank replied.  
"Or it'll make the victims sick and kill them a bit too quickly" Toby piped up with a psychotic grin behind his mask, Frank letting out a soft but maniacal laugh.  
"Now you're speaking my language!" he declared, before racing to the door and almost barreling over a new person.

One in a white hoodie, and a Chelsea smile carved into his face, rings of black around his eyes like a deformed panda.  
At least, that's what Frank thought, and it almost made him smirk behind his eerily grinning mask.

"Who the fuck is this joker, Slendy?" the cut-smile dude rasped; he sounded as if he'd been gargling nails and smoking twelve cigarettes daily for the past month.  
"Says you!" Frank crowed sarcastically, arms crossed over his chest again.  
"You wanna say that again, fuckwad? Soon yer mask won't be the only thing of yours with a smile" the joker duplicate snarled, Slenderman seeming to give an eyeless glare again.

"Jeff, this is Frank. He's new here" Slenderman told him. "I'll thank you to not threaten him, or kill him. With any luck, he should be staying here for quite a while. At least, just until his guardian finds him."  
"Good luck with that, Slender, with all due respect. He's more than likely dead. If you mean the Entity, though....I dunno. It does some pretty weird shit, so I'm not sure" Frank notified the tall faceless man.  
"Ah, right. In any case, Jeff, go into the lounge. I'll get the others down here" he replied, before teleporting off.

Jeff gave Frank one last sneer, before walking away, Toby returning with two other masked faces, Frank looking over at them with confusion.

Guess all he had to do was play the waiting game, he supposed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aj is an oc belonging to a friend of mine. I'll bring in my ocs later on in the story :3

Little footsteps by the stairs caught Frank's attention, the slasher looking in the direction of the stairwell to be met by the strangest looking little girls he had ever seen.

They were adorable, nobody could deny it.  
But when one had blood dripping down her face and onto her dirty, torn night-gown, and the other had red eyes, blood on her lips and parts of her skin were charcoal grey, it wasn't unusual to sport a look of concern and confusion.  
Before he could say anything, the questions from the two strange sisters were being fired at him like bullets.

"Who are you?"  
"Are you staying with us?"  
"Are you our new big brother?!"  
"Did Slendy find you?!"

Frank couldn't get a word in edgewise, his frantic, caffeinated gaze flickering between the two young girls to keep track of the both of them, their voices chirping in rapid succession.  
He looked at the two girls with a sheepish smile beneath his mask, before Slenderman's voice could be heard in his mind, as well as the girls, who looked towards one of the doorways.

"Sally, Lazari. Easy on the questions; he may want to explain it on his own in due time" he said, semi-sternly.  
"But Slendy!" the two whined in unison.  
"Girls...." Slenderman started in a stern, teacher-like tone, both Sally and Lazari going quiet but pouting.  
Frank glanced over at where the tall elderitch leader stood, seeing him teleport away with a soft roll of static.

"Girls, leave off him, will you? he's only just got here" said a voice.  
A female voice.

A little alarmed, Frank put his hands in his pockets, making sure his knife was still there, and looked at the stairwell, where the voice had come from.  
There he saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.  
Sure, Julie and Susie were both beautiful, but he'd never seen a girl like the one approaching him now.

She had short yet quaft black hair that was slightly wavy and reached down to her defined yet delicate jawline.  
Her green eyes shone in the foyer's light like peridot gems, and she was sporting a simple outfit of dark blue skinny jeans that did wonders for her long and slender legs with just the right amount of thigh and hip, a grey tank top and a black and red unbuttoned flannel overshirt.  
Her lips were plump and smooth, and she had a touch of mascara to slightly define her beatiful dark lashes.  
Frank felt like he was frozen, unable to speak or even move, only able to regain control once she had gotten close enough where the both of them were in stabbing distance.

Smirking, she lifted his mask to reveal his face; he had a couple scars across his nose, lower lip and his left eye from fights with both the entity and survivors, his dark brown hair hidden by his hood.  
He had an otherwise smooth face if the scars were disregarded, his eyes a deep brown that seemed to pull in whoever was trapped in his dark gaze, despite the dark circles from the lack of sleep he had endured time and time again.  
A tattoo of a flaming skull was on his neck, and his brows were bold and nicely shaped.

He looked at her silently, the two trapped in a mute stare-down, the others not knowing if it was out of dumbstruck love or insidious mind games.  
The ravenette seemed to smirk after a little while, satisfied in what she had taken in.

"You're gonna be interesting, I can see that" she said cryptically, hand clenching around the modified hockey stick as Frank withdrew his own blade.  
"But know this..." she added, the blade of the hockey stick on the back of his neck.  
"If you try anything to those I care about, I'm going to have your head mounted on my wall...is that clear?"  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about me..." Frank purred, with a smirk mirorring the woman's expression.  
"Not yet, anyways....I'll defend myself if I have to, but since I'm not going anywhere for a while, I'll try and-" he paused and gave a soft, sinister and slightly unhinged little giggle, "-control myself."

"Good" the woman growled, her eyes showing loathing mixed with interest, before slowly withdrawing her scythe-like hockey stick, Frank standing straight once again as she nonchalantly walked away, hips gently tilting in the most perfect way possible.  
'Seduction killing' he reckoned.  
The total opposite to him and his gang of thugs who used bullying, violence and downright insanity-fueled frenzies to get their taste of bloodlust.  
And that's not even counting the thievery and murder before the Entity got its claws on the four of them.

He heard Slender talking to the mysterious woman, hearing the name "Aj" come up in conversation a few times.  
Now that he thought about it, his and 'AJ's' accents were alarmingly similar.  
Another Canuk, huh?

This was just starting to get more and more interesting, and Frank liked that.  
Predictability was boring, the reason the Legion was formed in the first place.  
Their kills had kept the residents of Ormond guessing, and it worked even better for the unfortunate survivors who found themselves in their freezing realm.

Maybe, Frank thought, as he gently ran his thumb over the dirty blade of his knife, he could get to know Aj a bit better.  
Not being friends necessarily, but there was something about her that intrigued him, almost as much as the first time he had met Julie and the rest of the Legion.

Perhaps his temporary stay at the mansion wouldn't be so bad after all...


End file.
